keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Marcy Persini
Marcy Persini was a student of the Guild of Sorceries who lived during the time of the Omega killer. Bio: Marcy was born in the land of Settia in the Murgil home world of Nagon. She lived a quiet life with her parents and younger sister Monica for meny years before she discovered her magic, her father wanting to protect her sent her to the Guild of Sorceries. Initite: She entered the guild and made friends with several of her fellow students including Nettala of Elvermi, and Fran Lorrin. She trained for meny months determaned to get a good mentor, in order to further become a great sorceress. She took the Trial of Endurance and succeeded in aciving Apprenticeship under Henry Carin. Apprenticeship: Under master Henry Carin she trained in magic and became strong. During this time she met her fellow apprentice Unnamed the Hybrid and developed a crush on the young man. She was in awe of the Oddball squad, a group of older students, especaly her fellow Murgil Ann Roch, of whom she looked up to. when she was fifteenth she took part in her Roegil ceremony were she was implanted with a Roedd symbiote. She took it well Years would pass as she learned every day of magic. Eventually in the year 1985 she would return to the school to meet some one odd, a drider merchent who gave her a strange bone charm. Soon after word she would wittness the tragic death of Isla Kaur and would see it as a bad omen. Dispite this she carried on with her life training in magic and whaching her crush Unamed rather stalkerishly. She would disover that the Opservation tower was a good pace to do this. During one of these whachings she would be met by the shcool ghost Benedict Harro, wich spooked her. SHe ran away running into the Jainiter Kurban Mutellip who she asked to go investigate. Later that month she would wittiness Zedaz Doestegh and Meria Celagorm's victory in the grand tournament. Months later she would be attacked by a Solvoni infected Rogan Norvols, and draged to the fungus' hive. She was later rescued by the Oddball squad, as well as Unnamed who she kissed before she she was lead to saftty by Benedict Harro. She would recover from this quickly. The next month she would talk with unnamed.... and later would witness Ann and Harrison's famous kiss. She would later be found dead in the Omega Killers hands (Ongoing story) Personality: She is a quirky and humble Young lady. Relationships Unnamed: she like to teas and flirt with him. in chapter 6 she was stalking him sooo...she may have a crush on him but it's not 100% confirmed thing since she might only wanted to creep him by staring at him and give him that feeling that a person make you feel when they do the same...yeah it depend on Elven, but again we're not sure how his interest will go toward Maria nor how he feel toward Marcy...but again it depend on Elven...sorry to put this weight on you...but please don't create complicated love triangles if you're going with that direction, if not, then...you're the writer you know what to do anyway with this story. Powers: Apprentice leval Sorceress: She is skilled in magic Murgil Immunities: Due to her symbiote she is resistent to poisons and mind control. Triva: * Category:Murgil Category:Mage Category:GuildofSorceries Category:Sorserer Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:Nagon Category:Dead Category:Omegakillervictems